


Neptune Ascendant

by Cassildra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Multi, My First AO3 Post, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/F/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassildra/pseuds/Cassildra
Summary: It's porn without plot! Michiru and Haruka are goin' at it when Setsuna, Usagi, and Mamoru stumble in. Sexiness ensues.





	Neptune Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaNadiezja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaNadiezja/gifts).



Michiru Kaioh grinned down at her lover tied to the bed beneath her. Aquamarine eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You did say you wanted a role reversal," the Senshi of Elegance teased her nude girlfriend.

Haruka Tenoh squirmed. "Yeah, but I didn't want to be tied up," she said, pouting a little. Michiru leaned down to kiss the pout, tugging at the extended lower lip with her teeth sharply. When Haruka let out a gasping moan, Michiru's eyes sparkled again.

"It doesn't sound like you mind it too much," Michiru said, before trailing little licks down to Haruka's jawline.

The brash, blonde-haired senshi was tied spread-eagled to the four-poster bed, firm breasts jiggling with every harsh, keening breath she took. Normally, Haruka had her hand on the wheel, but after a night of hard decisions and a lot of drinking, they ended up here, barely sober and very aroused.

Michiru's wetness dripped onto Haruka's hip as she ground against the crest of bone, and the heat of the thick droplets smearing over her skin made Haruka squirm more beneath her love. Michiru sat up straight and looked down at Haruka with a wicked little smile, grinding her hips into the blonde's stomach lightly.

"Fuck," Haruka said roughly, hands balling into fists as her back arched and she tried to grind against the thigh Michiru had pressed to her core, but couldn't quite lift herself high enough when Michiru teasingly canted her hip to lift her leg. "You know how hot this is, you siren." Michiru grinned at the compliment.

She was moving in to kiss Haruka again when—

"Fuck," giggled Setsuna Meioh, stumbling into the room. She led a man by the hand who looked vaguely familiar.

"Uh," Mamoru Chiba said, and Usagi Tsukino peeked around him, before they both turned bright red and started to laugh, in a breathy, embarrassed sort of way.

Instead of being upset, though, Michiru got an idea—especially since Setsuna was already more drunk than when they’d left her, and Mamoru's pants were tented before he stumbled in the room.

"Come on in and enjoy the show," the teal-haired beauty said, posing atop her blonde girlfriend in her knee-high stiletto patent leather boots, black satin thong, and leather underbust corset. Setsuna, of course, led the way, followed eagerly by Usagi. Mamoru looked at Haruka, who nodded faintly at the dark-haired college student. Michiru and Haruka had discussed some of their more recently-considered kinks, and both of them had thought exhibitionism would be hot. Spending so much time in the spotlight made it easier to get up there, after all, and do anything...

Michiru was curious, though, why Setsuna was sitting in Mamoru's lap in the corner of the room, until she started to kiss the blonde odango-haired teen, that is. Oh. Their threesome interrupted Haruka and Michiru's fucking, and instead of taking over the bed, they took over the couch of the suite.

That made some sort of sense.

Haruka groaned beneath Michiru, who grinned down at her lover and pinched a nipple, twisting slightly.

"I didn't forget you," she purred down at her love, tenderness in her gaze a moment before it turned rough like the seas during a tsunami. She climbed off Haruka deliberately, giving whoever was looking a good, long peek at her neatly trimmed core. Mamoru was silent but interested from the weight of his gaze, and Usagi gasped. Michiru imagined Setsuna's timeless little smile and shivered despite herself.

"Don't hold off on our account. I'd love to watch what mischief you get up to," Michiru said pleasantly to the trio as she walked past them to where the toy dresser was located. Michiru’s eyes locked with Usagi's and she winked before kissing Mamoru lightly on the lips. He responded tentatively, which made Haruka harrumph.

"Oh, don't be jealous, love. I'm getting your favorite double-headed dildo," Michiru murmured once the kiss ended, staring into Mamoru's ocean-blue eyes, so similar to her own. She barely had to dig through the drawer before her hand closed around a strap-on harness with a somewhat thick toy attached in a brilliant gold color.

Before returning to Haruka, she turned to Setsuna. "Help?" she said in her prettiest voice, and the Senshi of Time obliged, wriggling to straddle Mamoru's lap to do so. Her miniskirt rode up to show off her tiny panties. Mamoru was very good in not tearing anything off, but his hands shook as he placed them on the older Senshi's hips. Setsuna's red eyes flashed with desire as she helped Michiru into the harness needlessly before sitting in Mamoru’s lap fully. Before she could kiss Michiru, though, Usagi did—shocking everyone in the room.

Haruka moaned and laughed a little. "That was supposed to be a kiss for me, kitten."

Usagi pulled back and shook her head, fingers to her lips. "I—"

Michiru kissed her back, nestling the hard toy between Usagi’s supple thighs. "Shh," she murmured. "Haruka's jealous. You can make it up to her by watching—and doing whatever you'd like to anyone in the room, no matter what she says."

Usagi moaned, a sweet sound to everyone in the room. Mamoru looked like he was about to pop with desire, so Setsuna climbed from his lap and pulled Usagi to her knees beside her. "We're going to learn the fine art of the blowjob, Princess," Setsuna said.

Everyone stopped to look at Setsuna; even Haruka lifted her head to fix wide eyes on her.

"I was reborn on Earth too. I'm allowed to have experimented," the Senshi of Time said calmly, before gesturing to Usagi. "Undo his belt, then his fly. Pull down his pants and underwear until you set his cock free." Usagi obliged, turned on both by the words and the woman saying them, not to mention the act that was about to occur.

Michiru grinned and crawled over to Haruka again, who was squirming impatiently. "I'm horny," she complained. Michiru shrugged. 

"I'm going to pleasure you, just be patient."

"I can't be patient. I want to get off," Haruka moaned.

"Keep that up and I'm walking away," the teal-haired woman said. Haruka pouted but went silent, blue eyes big with desire.

Giggles and 'oohs' turned into lewd sucking sounds in the corner, along with soft 'ahs' and pleased noises from the blushing dark-haired Prince. Michiru looked up from trailing her fingertips down Haruka’s breastbone, not touching anything else except her fake cock.

Setsuna let out a moan and pushed Usagi’s head down onto Mamoru’s dick while he came, fingering herself through her panties as she watched the blonde girl struggle to swallow every drop of Mamoru’s seed.

“Good girl,” Michiru cooed from the bed, while Haruka shuddered. “Don’t forget, we all get a turn to suck you off, Mamoru, but only the Princess gets to fuck you until after Chibi-Usa is conceived.”

“Hey,” Haruka objected weakly, but Michiru flashed one of those brilliant smiles and Haruka’s objections were laid to rest, at least for the moment.

Usagi nodded eagerly. “I think he’s delicious,” she said, wickedly, but with a blush rising on her cheeks--failing to keep up the illusion that she was still a good girl to her older Senshi. “Everyone should get a taste.” Setsuna was too busy licking Mamoru’s poor sensitive cock clean to make much of a reply, but she let out a moan of affirmation as to his taste. Mamoru was nearly insensate.

“Michiru, I need it,” Haruka nearly begged.

Nearly.

“Almost,” Michiru said softly, lightly, stroking the toy that was half inside her, half out.

“Michiru,” Haruka moaned. “Please, please, I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Took you long enough,” Michiru moaned back at her lover, and crawled up between the short haired blonde’s legs. It was surprisingly easy to work the thick toy in, with as wet as Haruka was. Soon, it was the trio’s turn to watch the two girls go at it; Michiru, usually elegant and poised, drilling a thick silicone toy into the masculine Haruka. Usagi’s hand was under her skirt within moments, and Setsuna was rubbing herself to an orgasm as well, one eye on her roommates while she sucked Mamoru off alone this time.

Haruka took the fucking quite well, her body undulating under Michiru’s relentless thrusting. It took a good few minutes for her to cry out—and by that time, Michiru had already come repeatedly, taking her own pleasure greedily even as she gave it to Haruka. She saw Usagi’s flushed face and slack jaw, dazed from orgasm but still watching curiously, and said smugly, “Double-headed dildos, my love. We’ll teach you.”

Usagi groaned and her right hand picked up under her skirt again, rubbing over her soaked nub and folds.

By this time, Haruka had gotten off thoroughly, and the bed was soaked. Her eyes were on the odango-atama, and she grinned wolfishly. “You don’t mind us fucking our Princess in front of you, do you, Prince Endymion?”

Mamoru shuddered. “Not at all,” he groaned before grabbing Usagi and kissing her hotly. “I’m just going to do it first, if you don’t mind.”

Usagi shed her panties with Setsuna’s help. Setsuna gave the Moon Princess a little kiss right over her clit, and it made Usagi’s blue eyes widen with lust and curiosity. No time to follow up on that, though— not before the Prince took control from her, rising from his seat only to put Usagi into his former place. He kneeled before her and ate her out, tender and loving, while Usagi went wild on his tongue.

Michiru released Haruka from the ties that bound her to the bed, one limb at a time. Once freed, Haruka grabbed her girlfriend and pulled off the strap-on harness. Michiru was too busy watching Usagi moan and squirm with Mamoru’s face between her thighs and hearing those delightful wet sucking noises to be much concerned until Haruka pulled her down to the bed.

It was only a moment before Haruka had her head between Michiru’s powerful swimmer’s thighs, avidly eating her girlfriend out.

Setsuna, not one to stand idly by, had tugged Usagi’s top up and freed her breasts of their bra. She was sucking on them lightly while Mamoru sucked her clit.

Usagi was, quite simply, overloading. She’d gotten herself off before, sure—and even come from Mamoru’s fingers, which had been exquisite. But this— with Setsuna’s mouth on her tender tits and Mamoru’s tongue actually inside her—it was a wonder he could keep going with the erratic and frantic twitching of her hips.

If she was overloading before, that made her short-circuit. She let out a whimpering little scream as she came hard enough to squirt, blushing and thrashing a little as she soaked Mamoru’s face.

Hearing Usagi’s cries of passion made Michiru get off, too, coating Haruka’s face in her juices.

Mamoru held Usagi close when they moved to the bed, and Setsuna moved to snuggle up to them, caressing their bodies lovingly. “Seems like everyone just became a lot closer,” Usagi quipped tiredly, before dozing off in Mamoru’s arms.


End file.
